Shadowed Souls
by Sief
Summary: Bethany has always been the shy one, the quiet one. When a chance encounter throws her into a different situation can an unlikely angel help her find her streagth? New instalment of my X series after Return to You
1. Chapter 1

_**Boston **_

Bethany hated walking alone at night. More so then the she hated the city. She'd been lost for the last hour and was ready to go into some random shop and ask directions. If nothing more it would get her out of the light drizzle that was soaking her hair. That was when she glanced behind her and noticed the three men in dark clothes following her. She picked up her pace and so did they. Soon she was sprinting and panting when she turned a corner. There she saw an old decrepit building that was dark and bordered up. Quickly finding a knocked out window she lept through it and ducked her head until the footsteps outside faded leaving nothing but the patter of rain behind. Breathing deeply in relief she raised her gaze to take in her surroundings. It was a church, or it had been once.

It looked like it had once been grand but it had been left alone in the middle of renovations. It had high vaulted ceilings and swooping arches coated in dust with cobb webs hanging around. Luckily Beth wasn't afraid of the dark, except that it wasn't dark. Up near the neglected alter was a tiny prick of light. Curious Beth went up and saw a small candle flickering merrily. Beth wasn't Catholic, but she knew that those who were lit a candle when they prayed sometimes.

"Who would come to a place like this to pray?" She thought to herself. Then she was startled by the sound of a muffled explosion. It wasn't loud but it echoed around the chapel and made Beth's heart pound.

"Is somebody there?" She heard herself call out. The startling sound repeated it's self several times, and Beth got the feeling that something or someone was studying her. Like it was siezing her up trying to determine if she was a threat. It was an unfriendly feeling and Beth didn't like it one bit. Then ther was a voice, loud and harsh and 'was it speaking German?'.

"**HERAUSKOMMEN**!" Beth didn't speak German but the voice made it's intent pretty clear 'Get Out'. When the voice called out again Beth's nerve broke and she sprinted for the doors. With great effort she swung the huge doors open and to her shock it was pouring. The rain was so heavy and thick that she couldn't see three feet outside the door. She turned back to the chapel and screwing up her courage called out.

"Look I know you don't want me here, but its storming and I don't have a car. Please just let me alone for awhile. I'll leave as soon as I can. I swear it." The voice went quiet, so did the explosions. Beth couldn't be sure, but she took that to be a sign of acceptance. She walked forward cautiously and sat down on one of the pews that was still intact. Sitting down Beth looked around nervously and called out timidly.

"Thank you." Not knowing what else to do Beth sat twiddling her thumbs and softly began to sing some old tunes to herself that she remembered from her childhood. Beth didn't know if it was the songs or the patter of rain over head, but soon enough she dozed off into sleep.

While Beth slept sitting up a silent shadow crept beside her. For a moment the shade just studied her, then gentle but alien hands shifter her until she was laying down sideways in the pew. With even greater care a small pillow was placed under her head and a thread bare blanket was draped up to her shoulders. Softly a voice whispered down to her.

"Die gute nachtdame."

It was morning when Beth fiinally woke up. She reluctantly opened her eyes realizing that while she was chilly she was no where near as cold as she should be. Looking down she saw she'd been covered in a thin wool blanket, and under her ear was a slightly flat pillow. Confused she sat up and looked around trying to see something she already knew she wouldn't find.

"Well at least it seems to be a friendly ghost." Beth said ironically to herself. Standing stiffy Beth took the blanket and folded it neatly and politely stacked it and the pillow on the pew. Silently she headed for the doors, before opening them she turned back to the empty chapel. Again Beth got that feeling of being studied. But this time it felt curious instead of hostile, even cautiously friendly. Smiling Beth took a breath and called out.

"Who ever you are. Thank you very much." With that she turned and stepped out into the blinding sunshine. Leaving behind a pair of glowing yellow eyes that silently followed her from the shadows.

About a week went by as Beth continued to remember the strange church. She went to her job as a waitress and basically went on with life in general. But at the same time she couldn't forget that blanket that was so graciously thrown over her to keep her warm. Honestly that thread bare blanket and flat pillow were just two worn out down right basic things. But they still touched her, especially since she had been the one that intruded on who ever it was that was in that church. Finally she got a feeling of what she should do and waited until Friday night when the sun was setting.

By the time Beth got to the church it was truly dark outside. When she got into the chapel it was just the same as she had left it, and there was that little candle shining out at her. Taking a few steps Beth finally heard the muffled explosions that had greeted her last week. However this time she wasn't as scared she just walked right up to the pew that she'd fallen asleep on. Taking her bag off of her back she carefully grabbed what she had brought. Carefully on the pew she place a brand new thick afgan and a soft cool silk pillow, they would be fine replacements for the sad blanket and pillow that had been gifted to her. Looking around to the rafters she called out shyly to the air.

"My name is Bethany by the way, Bethany Hunter." Reaching into her bag once again she brought out a book, it was the one thing she'd brought that wasn't new. It was careworn with dog eared pages and cracks around the spine. It wasn't falling apart, but you could tell it had been well loved. The book was a copy of Pride and Prejudice and Beth laid it down on top of the new silk pillow.

"It's one of my favorites, it always seems to cheer me up. I hope you like it." With that she turned away not expecting a reply. Before she could reach the grand doors however there was the sound of a muffled explosion again. This time though it was much closer then it had been. Turning Beth gasped when she saw that her little gifts were gone. Coming back to look at the place they'd been she saw something new. It was a flower, a white carnation precisely. It was flat and slightly yellowed at the edge of the petals, like it had been pressed in a book. But it was still beautiful, lifting it up Beth took a whif of it surprised to find that the faint suggestion of flower smell still clung to it. Smiling up at the rafters she called softly to the strange ghost that seemed to need blankets and pillows.

"Your very welcome. I guess this makes us friends." With that Beth took her leave, her heart feeling very light in in that moment. Her 'ghost' watched her leave with a sad smile on his face, a thick thumb traced one of the moon designs sewn into the thick blanket. In a whisper the voice of the 'ghost' said only this.

"thank you so much, Bethany; friend."

**Here's my latest X-men installment, obviously this one will be centered around Nightcrawler. Because he is awesome and I don't think that they did him justice in X2. Just so you know this story takes place just a year after X3. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Author's Note

**So sorry about any confusion when I first uploaded this story, but I mixed up some documents on my computer. However I fixed the mistake as soon as I could. I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as people seemed to enjoy my GambitX stories. Love ya all.**


	3. Friends?

_Beth's POV_

I put that small flower on my vanity and thought about my ghost friend. I'm not stupid I knew he wasn't a real ghost, but he was something different enough to avoid being seen. Whil I was waitressing I heard a new report about mutant research and thats when lightening struck. My friend was a mutant, he must look different so he hides himself.

"How sad."

"What's sad?" I jumped not realizing I'd spoken aloud. It was Jim, a regular at the diner sipping at his morning coffee. I pointed to the t.v which showed an anti-mutant protest. He looked at it and nodded.

"Your right none of this would have to happen if they'd just passed the mutant registration act five years ago."

"You really believe that?" Jim looked at me in shock. Usually I never spoke and when I did it was in a little quiet whisper.

"Yeah Beth I believe that. In fact one of my boys told me he found a mutie hiding out in an old church. We're gonna go down there tonight." My heart picked up and I barely contained my gasp. Luckily I kept my mouth shut until Jim left the diner. Then I called out to the owner.

"Hey Sissy, I'm not feeling good. I'm going to take off early." She nodded to me bored, it was slow today anyway. Without even stopping at my place to change out of my waitress outfit I ran down the street as fast as I could. By the time I got to the church I was wheezing and doubled over trying to get my breath, but I didn't stop as I barreled into the church.

"Hey!" I called out in a rasping voice. As quick as I could I tried to scream out that my ghost had to run but I couldn't. My breath wouldn't come back and my muscles where buckling. Panicking I tore through my purse as I fell to my knees trying to find my inhaler. But it was to late I saw stars as I saw the floor coming to my face. Then there was nothing but darkness and crushing suffocation, even half conscious I could feel my lungs collapsing searching for air that wasn't there. Then I felt air rush into my lungs and I drank it in greedily and then heard a gentle voice order me to sleep and I didn't fight it.

When I woke up I instantly wanted to sleep again. I could feel soft cotton under my body and a warmth cocooning me. So reluctantly I opened my eyes and wondered about my surroundings it was small and warm. It looked like it was still part of the church but in a back room. It had been repaired enough so it was dry and cozy it seemed I was laying in a cot off to the side was a small table and a few books on top. The room was lit up with a bunch of candles that gave of a safe yellow glow. Slowly I sat up and saw that I'd been wrapped in the same blanket I'd left before. There was the sound of an explosion in front of me, and I looked up. There was a cloud of whispy blue smoke and a smell of sulfur. When it cleared I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me, and the person whipped around quickly. It seemed I shocked him as much as he shocked me because for a long time we just watched each other.

He was blue, not blue like he'd been in the cold to long. Like his skin was colored blue. Even in his dark hair I could see blue highlights in the light. He was covered up in faded clothes and a jacket but no shoes and it's no wonder, his feet weren't shaped for shoes. Also his hands I could see he only had two, and a thumb. But that was nothing compared to the pointed tail I could see swaying lazily behind him. Most of all were his eyes, they were wide with a golden yellow color. In the low light they seemed to glow with a weary look, like an animal trying to decide if it should run or not. Finally he moved, slowly like he was afraid I would scream or a attack him. Eventually he lowered himself into a chair never once moving his eyes away from mine.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked in a voice that was quiet with a distinct German accent that told me English wasn't his first language. It was the voice of my ghost friend, it just sounded different because it wasn't echoing at me from the rafters. He scrunched down and gestured to himself helplessly.

"Forgive me I had meant to introduce myself in a lower light. So to avoid scaring you." That's when I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"No I'm not scared, you just startled me is all." He nodded and we had a bit of an awkward silence neither of us knowing what to say. Then I spotted my book on his table and I pointed to it.

"Have you enjoyed it?" He looked over to what I was pointing at and a small smile crossed his face.

"Ja very much, ze writing is very witty." Returning his smile I put a hand to my forehead and hissed in pain when my fingers brushed a goose egg.

"What happened to me?" I asked standing and taking the chair next to him. He reached down and handed me my purse before speaking.

"You ran in in a great hurry. Then you fell in zome zort fit. I gave you ze medicine in your bag, and you fell azleep. Zo I picked you up and let you rest here." Smiling I nodded and looked him in the eye.

"You need to tell me your name so I can say thank you properly." He straightened in his chair a bit and answered.

"I am Kurt Vagner," then he's chest puffed out a bit proudly. "but in ze Munich Circus I vas known as ze Incredible Nightcrawler." I held out my hand to him and responded.

"Well I'm very grateful to both Kurt Wagner and Nightcrawler." I could see the hesitation but soon enough he reached out and grasped my hand in his. It felt strange with the way his hand was shaped, and even though it was nervous his grip was strong. When we released each other he looked at me with a wondering look.

"Not zat I'm complaining, but vhy are you not afraid of me?" I had to think of my answer because I wasn't sure why myself.

"I guess because I knew you felt you had a reason to hide up in the rafters, it kind of struck me like a Quasimoto kind of thing." Kurt looked down with a shy smile on his face.

"I never really liked ze HunchbackofNotreDame it alvays seemed so sad in ze end." I shrugged then it clicked. Why I'd nearly killed myself to get here so fast.

"Oh, Gosh! I nearly forgot! Kurt you need to get away from here, some guys know your here and I'm afraid they might try to hurt you." He looked up at me shocked and began to tidy up his space and spoke over his shoulder.

"Zat is alright. I'll make sure zhey don't find me, and eventually zhey vill leave. Besides I have novhere else to sleep." I knew he was offering false comfort, and I knew what Jim could be like when he set his mind on something. Coming to a decision I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head over to me seeming shocked that I'd touched him.

"Come with me." I said with conviction. His yellow eyes widened in shock then confusion.

"Vhat did you say?" I looked nodded my head my decision seeming more right by the minute.

"I said come with me. Stay at my house, at least for the night. In the morning if they've left then you come back here. But please I can't leave you here thinking you could be in danger." We both noticed that I hadn't removed my hand from his shoulder. My shyness catching up with me I removed it blushing a little. Kurt's eyes fell away from mine looking a little shamed.

"Zat is very kind of you Bethany, but..."

"No buts. We're friends right?" His eyes flew back to my and the glowing orbs looked like they were looking for something. Finally his head bowed in resignation.

"Ja, ve are friends. I vill come vith you, just for ze night."

**And so we continue, I'm going to let the story build its self for the next few chapters. So far I like where it's going and I like the two characters interaction so far. I think Bethany is someone that needs a friend as much as Kurt does. If you have suggestions, like the story, or even if you hate it Please Review.**


	4. Guests?

I had to wait ten minutes before Kurt was ready to go. He couldn't teleport us to my place because he'd never been their before. Plus he said that the distance could kill him. So I choose to wait for him to cover up. Honestly I thought the poor guy would burn to death in all the layers he had on. Over top of his long coat he'd shrugged on a large trench coat with a hood. Grabbing a beat up ball cap he jammed it on his head and pulled his hood over top of it shrouding his head in shadow. The only thing he couldn't hide was his eyes. They still glowed a piercing yellow.

"You must have great night vision." I mused. Kurt looked startled at the observation.

"How did you know?" I heard myself stutter embarrassed.

"Its just that your eyes, they glow like..."

"A demon" Kurt provided sadly.

"I was going to say a wolf. Wolves are my favorite animals." Kurt barked out a short laugh flashing gleaming white fangs, but I was shocked by his laugh. It was loud and rich, the laugh of someone who loved life not someone who spent his days hiding in the dark. Soon we were walking down the street to my apartment, taking every short cut I knew to minimize the chance of someone seeing Kurt. When we finally reached my place I thanked the good Lord that I'd remembered to to clean the other day. Not that anyone would have noticed, it was very sparsely furnished.

"Your home is wery... small." Kurt finished kindly and I chuckled at his honesty.

"I know, but make yourself at home." He slung off his two coats and laid them politely over the arm of my sofa. As quickly as I could I went and found the biggest most comfortable clothes I owned ( they could substitute for night clothes for Kurt tonight) I took those and a spare blanket. Putting the small pile on the couch I said quickly.

"You can use these tonight." Giving he some privacy I then went to my kitchen to get something to drink thinking about how awkward I felt. I'd never had a guest over before, but I guess I could start by getting him some hot chocolate. When I went back to the living room it looked like Kurt was eying over a dvd case. Sneaking over his shoulder I saw it was my copy of "Robin Hood" with Errol Flynn staring as the thief himself. Kurt glanced over his shoulder and jumped a foot in the air when he saw me. I laughed myself silly at that and finally spoke when I got my breath.

"Do you like that version?" Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Errol Flynn is my hero. My inspiration to learn the art of fencing." He smiled so brightly I thought it would blind me.

"Would you like to watch it?" With the expression he gave I didn't need an answer. I just popped in the movie and we watched the opening credits roll. Kurt wasn't kidding when he said he was a fan. He was grinning ear to ear and quoting along with Flynn word for word. I got enthralled too laughing at the jokes the characters shared, and I sighed when I watched Robin kiss Maid Marian. I caught Kurt looking at me from the corner of my eye and when I turned to look at him he cleared his throat.

"You are a bit of a romantic Bethany?" I smiled to myself looking back at the screen.

"I think every woman is at heart. Although it's not everyday someone meets a person as charming as Errol Flynn." I caught a smile on his face before returning my attention to the screen. I can't tell you when it happened but before the end of the movie I'd drifted to sleep. When I drifted back to consciousness it was dark except for the soft glow of the t.v screen. My cheek was pressed against something rough, and realized I'd leaned my head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt himself had his head hanging back snoring softly with his mouth slightly open. He looked like a little boy sleeping like that and with his hair all mussed up. Smiling I carefully removed my self from the couch and reached for the blanket I'd gotten. Gently as I could I moved Kurt until he was lying down in a way that wouldn't hurt his neck and put a blanket around his shoulders. I giggled a little to myself thinking that this was kind of a role reversal of when we first met.

Yawning I took the two cups we'd used and took them to the kitchen. Going to bed I smiled to myself as I thought about my friend in the other room. As I nodded off I couldn't help but wonder if he would still be there in the morning.

_The next morning_

I woke up to the tantalizing scent of cooking eggs and pancakes which is a surprisingly pleasant thing to wake up to. Groggily I pulled myself from my warm comforter and pulled on my cotton robe over my pajamas (which are really just sweat pants and an oversized shirt). In the kitchen I found Kurt standing over a skillet humming a little tune as he fried eggs on the stove. Some how he heard me coming because he whipped his head around and flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Guten morgen Frau." I smiled at him in return wiping the sleepiness from my eyes.

"Good Morning Kurt. Something smells really good." Kurt seemed to take pride in the compliment as he turned back to the stove. I took a moment to just study him, he looked a lot different in the morning light of course that could also be the change of clothes. The white t-shirt I'd left him, while baggy on me pulled tight on Kurt's taller frame. He wasn't brawny but he obviously had some whip chord strength in his shoulders and arms that had been hidden underneath his baggier clothes. I also noticed his skin, last night in all the lower light and excitement I'd only taken in the fact that his skin was blue. Now with the morning light I could see he was marked all over, and to me they looked like scars. Hundreds of delicate hairline scars raised off his skin in whirling geometric designs. They seemed too precise to be the result of force, to me they looked self inflicted. I could only wonder why someone would purposefully inflict that much pain on themselves. It was only when Kurt placed a plate in front of me at the table that I realized I was staring. Thankfully though he seemed to take it in stride as he took the seat across from me running a hand through his hair carelessly. We ate in silence for a while just taking in the morning, and it wasn't until we were sipping coffee that I found something to say.

"So you told me that you were in a circus?" Kurt nodded his head and grinned crookedly his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Ja, I vas zhe main acrobat in zi big tent." He began to chat away about the bright lights and the fabulous feats of agility he would perform. As he talked I realized that Kurt was a person who seemed shy and quiet until he opened up. Then he was a lively and open person, but his tone changed when he talked about life after his shows where over.

"It vas not so glamorous when zhe curtain vent down. Ze circus owner vas... Vell he vas not a very good man." I just nodded in understanding thinking that it must have been a touchy subject. After that we began to talk and share stories, Kurt was actually very funny. I don't know how long that went on before we were both scared out of our wits by the ringing of my door bell. Kurt took in my startled expression then his eyes narrowed at the door.

"Vere you expecting guests?" Shaking my head dumbly I answered.

"No no one ever comes to visit me. I don't even think anyone but my family knows where I live." Standing I pulled my robe tighter around myself and I pointed down the hallway.

"My rooms down through there. Maybe you better stay there until I see whats going on." I felt bad having to ask Kurt to hide himself like that but it couldn't be helped. He didn't argue either Kurt just went straight to where I pointed and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. The entire time the bell did not stop ringing. Cautiously I opened the door a crack and seeing who it was I opened it a little wider and put a smile on my face.

"Jim, what are you doing here at (quick glance at the clock) 10 in the morning?" Jim smiled at me in a way that didn't seem overly friendly.

"Hello Beth, aren't you going to invite me in?" Stumbling over myself I widened the door and stood aside letting him in. I watched in mild shock as Jim took in my home like he was looking for something before I spoke awkwardly.

"You'll have to excuse me Jim. I'm not even properly dressed, I wasn't expecting anyone and it's my day off." Jim held up a hand and stopped my yammering.

"It's okay Beth just wanted to see how your doing. Is that coffee I smell?" Taking the not so subtle hint I nodded and started walking toward the kitchen talking over my shoulder trying to sound cheery.

"Yes you do, if you want some I'll get you a cup. How do you take it."

"Just black." His voice sounded clearly and I realized he must have followed me into the kitchen. Going through the motions trying to keep my hands steady I poured out the coffee, and turned to face him. Jim was just staring at the table intently. Then I noticed that he wasn't staring at the table he was staring at the two sets of dishes on the table. Swallowing I handed him the mug and offered him a seat. Jim motioned to the dishes and spoke in a direct tone.

"You been entertaining Beth?" Trying to keep myself under control I chuckled while gathering the plates and spoke.

"You could say that, I had breakfast with a friend this morning." Jim nodded with a thoughtful expression on his rugged face.

"I'd like to meet this friend, if he's still here." Smiling in a way that even felt forced I shook my head.

"You just missed him I'm afraid. Maybe some other time." Nodding Jim set down his cup and leaned forward staring at me intently.

"I'm afraid that this isn't just a courtesy visit Beth. That mutie we were going to visit yesterday has disappeared, know anything about it?"

**Bum, Bum, Bummmm. Sorry I'm taking so long to write folks, things get crazy between school and work. I'll try to be a little more prompt in my writing. Send me a Review and tell what you think. Pretty Please?**


	5. Goodbye For Now

Somehow I was able to keep a straight face as I leaned away from him.

"Why would I know anything about that?" He tried to lean closer to me and I backed away further.

"Because you're the only one that anyone has told." Putting my hands on my hips I started to show how angry I really was.

"Jim, this is ridiculous. First you invite yourself into my home unannounced and then start accusing me of wildly going around play some sort of hero." Jim crossed his arms and answered in an equally angry tone.

"Well it sure sounds like something you would do. You've always been this sweet little bleeding heart Beth. In fact I bet your hiding that mutie in this house." I threw up my hands in frustration, silently hoping that Kurt could hear the noise so he would hide.

"Now your just being crazy do you think I would do something so insane as let a stranger into my home." Jim just cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now? Then you won't mind me looking around would you? Unless you've got something to hide." I had to really fight to keep my face straight, but he had me in a corner.

"Go on I've got nothing to hide." With that he started tearing through my house looking in every conceivable hiding place. When he finally worked his way into my room my breath caught in my throat. _Please__be__hidden__Kurt_, I thought to myself desperately. But after five minutes Jim came back into the living room looking a little shamefaced.

"I guess I owe an apology huh?" Standing from my perch on the couch I crossed my arms and nodded my head.

"I'm sorry Beth, I should have realized your not the kind of person to get involved with something like this." I gestured to the door.

"I think it's time for you to leave Jim." Not arguing with me he went to the door and turned back with a charming smile.

"I hope you can forgive me for this Beth." I crossed my arms again shaking my head and closing the door. Locking it pointedly I leaned back against the wood and let go a big loud breath. Placing a hand over my heart I felt my pulse beating away erratically, probably a combination of adrenaline and mind gripping terror. Then _**BAMF**___I let out a little squeal when Kurt materialized in front of me. He had the grace to look apologetic although he did give an amused lopsided grin.

"I am sorry Bethany I did not mean to vrighten you." I patted his shoulder in answer and went to the kitchen to get some cold water to calm my nerves. I heard Kurt following me and he asked softly as I sipped the ice water.

"Who vas shat?" Swallowing before I answered I took the moment to gather my thoughts.

"Just a gentleman that frequents the diner I work at, we've gone to the same school since kindergarden." Kurt scoffed looking at the door with a disapproving look.

"Zat vas no gentleman. A real gentleman vould have not invited himself into a woman's home in such a manner." I nodded my head in a agreement, then looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Where were you hiding in there. I was sure Jim was going to find you." Kurt gave a puckish grin as he pointed toward the ceiling.

"I noticed last night zhat there vas a window to an attic. So I teleported to the attic before he came to your room. You vere making to much noise for him to hear." Shaking my head with a grin I gave him a very sincere look.

"I'm glad you were able to hide, it could have got ugly if Jim found you. Even as a kid he struck me as the kind of person who's like a time bomb. You never know whats going to set him off." Kurt looked at me seriously eyebrows crunched together.

"He frightens you." Looking away I admitted a little shamefully.

"A lot of things frighten me." Kurt leaned against the counter beside me and spoke in a tone that was more of a question then a statement.

"You vere not frightened of me." I nodded my head and looked him in the eye.

"I guess I saw that I had nothing to be frightened of." He held my gaze for a while as if searching me for any deception. It was then that I saw his eyes weren't really yellow, if you looked hard enough they were actually a goldish color. Snapping out of it I cleared my throat and went to the sink starting to wash dishes, just looking for something to do with my hands. A moment later Kurt was beside me taking a soaking plate from me and started to dry for me. Soon the awkwardness faded and we were laughing again, and Kurt amazed me with a trick. He was able to hold a stack of dishes with his tail, he told me he could even use it to hold a sword. After the chores were done I looked at him and said.

"I don't know if it'll be safe for you to go back to the church yet." Kurt nodded his head and thought for a moment.

"Your may be right. Still with your 'acquaintance' it von't be safe for you if I vere to stay here." Before he'd finished I was already shaking my head.

"Don't start Kurt. He's already been through this place he won't come back here. Where else are you going to go?" He looked at me pained for a moment before his face cleared, for all the world a light bulb was over his head.

"I know vhere. I have friends in Vestchester, New York, shey have 'elped me before. Shey told me shat I am welcome at anytime." Feeling a little lost I looked up at him concerned.

"What is this place, where your friends are? Are you sure it's safe?" Kurt nodded his head eyes lighting up with the idea.

"Ja, Ja. It's wery safe. It's a school and a safe 'aven for mutants." He looked at my face and the look in his eyes softened, and his dazzling smile tamed it's self. Slowly he reached forward and took one of my hands in his much larger blue one.

"I'm so 'appy to 'ave met someone as kind and caring as you Bethany. Shank you for your concern for me, truly you 'ave been like an angel to me." Smiling as best I could I went to my special cookie jar where I hid my emergency cash.

"Well in that case I can at least give you money for a bus to New York, and pack you some food for the trip." He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped for a moment as I pressed the bills into his hand. Then he found his voice again.

"No Bethany, I've taken to much. I cannot take your money."

"Yes you can." My voice come out sharply, stifling any protest from Kurt.

"You can take this, I want to do this for you." He looked like he was going to argue but he though better of it. With both of us going quiet Kurt wordlessly went to the bathroom to change back into his own clothes. I went to my bedroom to get dressed. When I came back out Kurt was already shrugging his long coat back on and gathering the few things he'd brought over with him. I went to a pad of paper and began scribbling on it, tearing of the piece of paper I went back to Kurt. He looked at me with that sheepish look back.

"Again Bethany I'm so grateful for everysing you 'ave done." Smiling I handed him the paper.

"Here this is my number. Call when you get settled, just so I know your okay." He took it and smiled at me. That was when my control slipped, I stepped right up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I stood there for a minute and was about to pull away when he finally returned the hug. For a while we just stood like that, with Kurt's arms firmly holding me to him. When we finally separated, Kurt grabbed his small bag and gave me one last smile before speaking.

"I von't be gone long. Vhen sings calm down 'ere I vill be back. If you don't mind I vould like to visit you then." I smiled back at him and responded simply.

"I'm looking forward to it." With that he walked away and I closed my door after him.

**There you go. The next chapter will focus on Kurt going to the institute. Maybe Anna Bailey will make an appearance. Anyway please Review.**


	6. Home Sweet Home

For Kurt the bus ride to Westchester was very uneventful. The only problem he encountered was making sure his hood didn't slip when he fell asleep. It did give him time to think. He wasn't worried about the Institute taking him in, Xavier had promised he'd always have a home there. No he was worried about Bethany. He didn't like leaving her alone with such a cruel sounding man hanging around. Still the safest thing for her now would be for him to distance himself.

Soon the bus stopped at the depot, then it was only a few teleported miles later that he was outside the gates of the school. There he paused out of common decency, ringing the buzzer he waited patiently. Soon enough he was answered by a lightly accented woman's voice.

"Can I help you?" Smiling Kurt lowered his hood and winked at the camera lens. Storm's reaction was immediate.

"Oh, Kurt! It's so good to see you. Come in!" Not waiting for the gate to be opened for him Kurt just teleported himself right into the mansion. It wasn't a moment later that he was greeted by the welcome sight of white hair and mocha skin. Storm instantly had Kurt wrapped up in a warm hug.

"Storm I very 'appy to see you." Storm regarded him at arms length for a moment.

"I wish you would have called first and let us know you where coming for a visit." Kurts smile faltered for a moment before he spoke.

"It vasn't exactly on shey agenda. But I vill explain everysing vhen I see she professor." Storm's face fell into a look of grief so fast it made Kurt's head reel.

"I forgot how long you've been out of touch Kurt. The professor died four months ago." Kurt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Taking a moment to gather himself Kurt placed a gentle hand on Storm's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Storm. I didn't know him long but I feel God had a place for him." Storm smiled up at Kurt and then tried to wipe the sorrow from her eyes.

"Well we kept your room for you anyway. So you can get settled and then discuss why the sudden visit." Kurt took up his small bag and headed up the familiar stairs. While he was at it Storm called up after him.

"Oh, Kurt you may not want to wait to long before saying hi to Anna or she'll never forgive you. I think she's in the Danger Room with Gambit." He nodded and continued to his room. Once he was there he dropped his bag on the bed and tore through his pocket. Soon Kurt had the little slip of paper with Bethany's number on it clutched between two fingers. With out an iota of hesitation Kurt punched the numbers into the provided land line. The line rang and rang without an answer until Bethany's recorded voice instructed Kurt to leave a message.

"Hello Bethany. Obviously shis is Kurt, I vanted you to know shat I made it safely. And shank you again for being so kind. I hope you are okay. Goodbye." With that he hung up and worried a little that she didn't pick up. But then he shrugged it off.

"She must by at vork." He said to himself. A moment later there was a gentle rocking of the floor, like a tiny earthquake was rolling through the mansion. Kurt smiled to himself.

"Anna must be giving Gambit quiet a workout."

_The Danger Room_

Anna was twirling and leaping around the room like a ballerina, expertly dodging the flaming playing cards that were being hurled in her direction. Using her developing powers she was able to anticipate their trajectory a second before they got within her range. Remy was mumbling under her his breath as he tried to bring down his moving target.

Soon though Anna got tired of just dancing around so she began pressing until she was close enough that Remy pulled out his gleaming bo staff. But instinctively dodging his head swing Anna dropped to a crouch and swung out her leg breaking Remy's root. Following through with her movements Anna wound up pinning Remy's chest down using his own bo staff. Looking down Anna's face looked confused to see Remy smirking up at her. Then there was a spark out of the corner of her eye. Looking Anna saw that Remy had a glowing playing card perched precariously close to her temple.

With Anna having the high ground, and Remy holding the proverbial gun to her head they were officially stalemated. Smiling Anna withdrew her grip and handed Remy up back on his feet. The cajun dusted himself off with an impressed look.

"You know Chere since you've gotten a betta' handle on that mojo o' yours this has become a lot more intrestin." Anna smiled while taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Please Lebeau we both know I've always had a way of keeping things intresting." She ended the statement with a jaunty wink. That made Remy's face break into a wolfish grin, but before he could respond there was a muffled **BAMF** sound behind him.

"I do 'ate to interrupt shis flirtation, but.." Kurt never got to finish his intro because he was engulfed by two arms that nearly barreled him over. Anna smiled into Kurts shoulder and said in an exited tone.

"Kurt I'm so happy to see you! When did you get in?" Gathering himself before returning her hug Kurt marveled at how such a petite woman could be so strong.

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm 'appy to see you to Anna." Back when Kurt first met the X-men he'd easily hit it off with Anna. It was hard not to she was just a very likeable person.

"So, Le Elfe Incroyable returns." Gambit's drawl broke them out of there reunion. Kurt broke away from Anna's embrace shrugging off the comment he held open his arms to Gambit and asked jokingly.

"Vhat no hug for s'he elf?" Staring at him seriously for a moment Remy's face broke into a familiar smile and gave Kurt a 'manly' one armed hug. Anna's voice rang out in her happy tone.

"So what brings you here?" Kurt told them he'd explain over dinner and the three of them went upstairs to the media room to catch up. Anna told Kurt all about her powers development.

"It's not just predicting now. I'm kind of like a human detector now, I can sense when someone is approaching me." Kurt's eyes widened, Anna liked to pretend that her powers weren't that special but Kurt thought they were nothing short of miraculous.

"Shat is incredible Anna." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not perfect. It's only reliable when I'm sensing someone I've spent a lot of time with." Remy chose that moment to interject.

"Yeah do you know how hard it is for ol'Remy to sneak the last doughnut when dis woman can 'sense bad intentions'." They all broke out into laughter when Anna stiffened up and gazed into space for a moment before her face snapped back into a bright smile.

"Speaking of which Logan's pulling up the drive." Sure enough a moment later they all heard the crunch of gravel and the roar of a motorcycle engine. Scott's motorcycle engine; Logan claimed that Summers would consider it an insult if he stopped using it just because he was dead. Without hesitation Anna jumped up to greet Logan at the door leaving Kurt and Remy to themselves. The silence was slightly awkward for a moment before Kurt spoke.

"So it seems Anna and you a doing vell." Remy nodded his head simply.

"Yep that woman's had quiet an effect on ol' Remy. Can't even remember the last time I took on a real contract." Remy saw Kurt bristle at the casual comment about stealing. Even though Kurt had spent many a days out of work and homeless, he held tight to the commandment 'thou shalt not steal'.

"Vell I'm glad s'hat Anna has shown you an existence outside of thieving. After all I doubt s'hat you have need to do anymore stealing." Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, Remy has more than enough money buried away to retire six times over. I just never imagined I'd go from plannin a heist to plannin romantic dinners ya know?" Kurt nodded his head dumbly at the thought and Remy leaned forward with that roguish grin on his face.

"What about you mon frere, you find yourself a little lady friend?" Kurt swore he felt his cheeks flush purple but he was saved from answering when the Wolverine entered with Anna at his heels. Still chewing on his cigar he calmly took in the two younger mutants before speaking.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people under the same roof." Anna came around so she could take her seat next to Remy.

"I think we can all survive without the sarcasm Logan."

"Probably not." Was Logans dry comeback. As soon as they seated themselves Storm came in and looking at everyone nodded in approval.

"Good your all in one place. Now Kurt why don't you tell us why the sudden appearance?" Kurt looked at everyone and cleared his throat, embarrassed at having the spotlight.

"Vhat about s'he young vones, shouldn't we wait on s'hem." Anna shook her head.

"All the kids went out for Pietor's birthday, and nobody wants to deal with that fallout until the morning." So taking the time to let out a sigh Kurt told everyone the story of why he left Boston so suddenly. When he finished Storm nodded her head and spoke decidedly.

"Well of course your welcome to stay as long as you need." The others nodded their agreement but Remy leaned forward with a concerned looked.

"What about this Bethany woman. Can she be trusted, really?" Kurt was about to reply sharply but was spared the trouble by Anna.

"Really Remy do you think Kurt would really befriend someone that wasn't trustworthy?" Remy held out his hands.

"I'm just saying that women can be real sneaky snakes. Especially one's you don't know well." Logan scented hostility the instant Anna's back stiffened.

"Gee, having to trust a woman you don't know very well. Now why does that sound familiar." Remy instantly began to flounder when he recognized his gaff.

"No, no chere that wasn't what I meant." Not even responding Anna stood up and walked away. Remy called after her, but she just continued to walk away. Remy turned back to the others with an uncomfortable look.

"Something's telling Remy that this coulda been handled betta." Logan snorted at the obvious statement while Storm went to calm Anna down. Kurt was left on the couch sighing contented to himself.

"S'here's no place like home."

**Here's the next chapter, and I had fun writing it. I'm not sure from what perspective I want the next chapter to have. Or if it should follow Kurt or Bethany. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Love Yall.**


	7. Panic, and Safety

The funny thing about something fantastical happening to you is once it's over you realize how ordinary everyday life is. That was all Bethany could thing about as she meandered through her shift. So distracted that she about broke three different cups in the space of an hour. Sissy her superior eventually looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Okay girly what is it that's got you so dreamy eyed." Bethany cocked an eyebrow at her and asked in a strange tone.

"What are you talking about?" Sissy leaned against the counter and looked at her like a mother would her daughter.

"Please I've been watching you sighing all day, either you've been smitten with someone or you've had a taste of something better than this." She emphasized the statement with a broad gesture to the small diner. Bethany gave a dry chuckle at the older woman's words but still thought about Kurt and his glowing eyes. Then she was startled out of her thoughts when the doorbell tinkled as someone sauntered in. Jim, was looking around the diner and his eyes lightened when they fell on Bethany.

Bethany fought the urge to groan as Jim sat down at his usually spot waiting for her to bring him his coffee. She'd been hoping that he wouldn't show up and she wouldn't have to deal with him for a while, if only fate were as kind. Reluctantly she grabbed a mug and a fresh pot and walked over to him. The man looked at her and smiled in a friendly way

"Good morning Beth." Grinning strainingly at him Bethany nodded her head to Jack before turning back to the kitchen. Before she could could walk away Jim grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"You know the most interesting thing was found. We went back to that old church you know what was there?" Bethany tried to look as bored as possible as she answered boorishly.

"Dust?" Jims smile widened and reaching into his bag pulled out a book and slammed it onto the tabletop. Bethany felt her eyes widen as she looked at the careworn cover of Pride and Prejudice and she looked back at Jims face.

"Had your name written in the cover." He gestured over to the t.v which was showing a local news story. But what was more important was that they were showing footage of a domestic house that was on fire.

"My house." Bethany whispered to herself in shock slowly she looked back at Jim who was just smiling quietly.

"I'll call the police." She whispered sounding a lot more confident then she was. Jim chuckled low in his throat and whispered back.

"And what will it do if we happen to have the commissioners son in our little club?" Stunned into absolute silence Bethany turned and grabbing her jacket and purse ran out of the diner like the devil himself were after her. She vaguely heard the other waitress on duty calling after her asking where she was going, but Bethany couldn't answer if she wanted to. Not stopping once to even breath Bethany soon found herself at the train station and shaking like a leaf she bought a ticket to Westchester, New York. The ticket broker smiled at her in a pitying way, probably thinking she was escaping some sort of domestic abuse.

On the train Bethany buried her head into the hood of her jacket and allowed herself to cry at what she had lost. It was a couple of hours before the train reached its destination, after disembarking Bethany found the nearest phone directory and looked for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. On her cell phone Bethany prayed that someone would pick up. Thankfully someone was listening because after five rings the line picked up and woman's voice spoke. The voice was smooth and sounded calming.

"Xavier's can I help you?" Bethany took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering.

"I'm trying to reach Kurt Wagner please."

"Who's calling?" the woman replied sounding curious in an almost defensive way.

"My name is Bethany Hunter." The woman was silent for a moment before there was a gentle gasp.

"Oh, Bethany. I've heard of you. Just a moment." Bethany stood for three minutes tapping her foot nervously before a familiar accented voice picked up the line.

"Bethany! I vas going to try to veach you later. It's good to here from you." Hearing his friendly voice made Bethany finally break and she half sobbed into the mouth piece.

"Oh, Kurt you don't know how happy I am that I found you." When Kurt answered his voice was deeper and serious.

"Bethany, vhat is wrong, vhat's happened?" Running a hand through her hair nervously Bethany answered shakingly.

" I, I it's Jim he, he's gone crazy okay. He burned my house Kurt, my God he was smiling while my house burned."

"Vhere are you? Tell me your safe." Bethany nodded absently even though she knew he couldn't see her. I'm fine I'm at the train station here in Westchester. She thought she heard Kurt sigh on the other end of the line and then he spoke.

"Bethany do not move. Friends of mine vell be there soon to pick you up and bring you here."

"Ok, just hurry."

_at the mansion_

Kurt quickly explained what had happened to Bethany after he hung up and looked at Storm with a pleading look. Storm caught it in an instant but asked to clarify.

"So you want her to take a room here until she lands on her feet?" Kurt looked at his feet in a shy fashion. He was afraid for a moment that his request was denied, but looking up he saw Storm giving him a gentle smile.

"After all she did for you Kurt, of course she can stay here." Remy chose that moment to interject.

"Wait so we just going to take in this woman no questions asked." Kurt gave Remy an angry look that with his teeth looked like a snarl. The cajun held up his hands and tried to make his point known.

"I'm just saying, Kurt no offense but you want to believe in the best in everyone. What if this woman has been working with that Jim fella, she coulda been playin you." Kurt looked ready to yell at him but Storm spared him the trouble.

"Remy if your still so worried why don't you and Anna pick her up. You can both read her yourselfs." Remy looked ready to come up with an excuse to get out of it but was stopped by Anna's voice behind him.

"I think that's a great idea, I want to meet her myself. Kurt what does she look like." Take the chance to gather his thoughts Kurt told her what to look for.

"She is small, a little shorter than you and slender, wavy blond hair and brown eyes." Nodding Anna grabbed Remy's hand and dragged him off to the garage to go to the train station. When they were gone Logan walked up to Kurt and spoke him his usual blunt fashion.

"Look elf, I can read people too and if I smell any trouble from your little friend I will escort her out myself." Looking him in the eye Kurt stood tall and spoke in a deliberate voice.

"I can say assuredly that will not be necessary."

_at the train station_

Look around at station Anna tried to pick out any women by themselves that fit Kurts description.

"Do you think you see her?" Remy didn't answer but just kept scanning the crowd and then tapped Anna's elbow. When he had her attention he pointed to a bench by a pay phone where a woman sat looking at her shoes. The instant Anna saw her her heart went out to the woman. Her arms were wrapped around herself like she was fighting a chill and the bags under her eyes could be seen from where they were. If that didn't evoke sympathy the utterly degected look on her face did. Looking at Remy with a slightly annoyed scowl Anna asked.

"Does that have the air of a devious manipulative liar Remy." Remy looked at Anna and sighed, he didn't trust people but he trusted Anna. If her instincts said the woman wasn't trouble he believed her.

"No it doesn't, lets get her." So they walked up to the woman on the bench who looked at them with fearful eyes. Anna smiled at her in a gentle way before asking.

"Are you Bethany?" The timid lady looked between the two of them before responding so quietly they had to fight to hear her.

"Yes." Anna continued to try and exude an aura of calm and comfort.

"I'm Anna Bailey and this is Remy Lebeau. You don't need to worry we're friends of Kurt." The woman now identified as Bethany let out a choked sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much." Utterly convinced now that he'd heard her speak Remy held out his hand to help her up. Bethany took the hand and looked at Remy with trepidation and he said to her softly.

"Come on then, lets get home."

**I'm Back Baby, hopefully I'll be able to get my momentum back and finish this story before next year ; ) **


	8. A Warm Welcome

The car ride was pretty much silent, and Bethany utilized the silence to observe the two people in the car with her. The man who had introduced himself as Remy was driving and he spoke with a thick dirty south accent. He seemed distant when they met like he was reading her trying to fish for some sort of flaw. The woman however Anna, was just the opposite. The auburn haired woman was friendly and comforting with a big gentle smile. Seeing the way they clutched each others hands across the car console made her smile, thinking about how two people so different can make a relationship work. But at the same time the silence was starting to sound like a roar so she cleared her throat.

"So how do you guys know Kurt?" Anna turned around in her seat and smiled at her.

"He's helped us out before, and he pops up every now and again. He's a good friend." Bethany nodded in agreement and smiled back.

"I can't wait to see him." That was when Remy spoke up in his gravely accented voice.

"You gonna have ta wait a little bit petite, first thing when we get there you need to speak to Stormy." Bethany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's Stormy." Anna rolled her eyes at Remy and spoke in a comforting tone to her.

"Ororo Monroe, she's the headmistress at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Some people call her Storm. You just need to talk to her so we all understand exactly whats going on." They lapsed into silence again for the rest of the trip. When they pulled in through the gates of the school Bethany felt her eyes go wide. The place was beautiful, it had substantial grounds all lovingly kept, and in the center a large mansion that was stately without being gaudy.

Getting out of the car Bethany looked around curiously and began to follow the others inside when suddenly a small blurry object came flying and knocked Remy on his side. Bethany squealed at the surprising movement, and realized the 'object' was a person, a small boy with curly dark hair. The boy and Remy rolled around for a bit wrestling until Anna came and pulled them both up by their collars.

"Okay children that's enough." The boy looked at his shoes looking chastised and Remy just grinned at her with a funny twinkle in his eye. Anna looked at the boy and crossed her arms.

"Adrian we have a guest with us be a gentleman and introduce yourself." Nodding Adrian stood in front of Bethany.

_"Nice to meet you miss."_ Bethany leaped about a foot in the air, she'd heard him. Not like she heard his voice his lips hadn't even moved, but it was like he's whispered in her head. The boy, Adrian chuckled at her reaction. Anna grinned in an apologetic way.

"Sorry, should have warned you about that. Adrian's mute but he's telepathic so he communicates with his thoughts. Don't worry though he refrains from actively 'reading' minds." Bethany nodded her understanding letting her head catch up with her heart rate.

"Nice to meet you Adrian. I'm Bethany." Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and Bethany looked to see a large man standing in the door way. Bethany couldn't stop the little gulp that she let out looking at him. Something about the man screamed 'predator', maybe it was the way his eyes scanned over her or the determined set of his shoulders. He calmly looked at her chewing lightly on the end of a cigar before he broke their gaze and looked at Anna.

"Storms in the office ready for ya." Anna nodded and gestured for Bethany to follow into the building. Before she could cross the threshold the man spoke, and the tone of his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Your names Bethany right." She nodded in answer. The man scanned her over again and let out a breath of smoke from his cigar.

"My names Logan I mostly run the self defense classes here, but I'm also the unofficial security around this place." The unspoken warning was clearly registered by Bethany, if she caused a threat around here Logan would be the first to deal with her. Looking at him she believe he could without even breaking a sweat. Walking past him she gawked at the beautiful interior of the mansion. She saw Anna waiting by a door for her to catch up. Anna gave her a kind smile and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about Logan, way, way, way deep down the mans a sweetheart." Before Bethany could respond Anna waved her into what seemed to be an office with a large walk out window over looking the grounds. And in the office was a beautiful woman, she was slender, tall, with mocha skin and stark white hair. Bethany instantly felt insecure in her rumpled waitress uniform and blonde hair falling out of its band. But the woman spoke she recognized the comforting lit.

"Hello Miss Bethany Hunter I'm Ororo Monroe, Welcome to Xavier's. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to you, rest assured your safe here." Bethany nodded and took the chair that Ororo gestured to.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here. I promise as soon as I get myself straightened out I'll compensate you for the trouble." Ororo shook her head with that gentle smile on her face.

"No Miss Hunter, you may have saved the life of one of our honorary X-men so this is our compensation to you."

"X-men?" Bethany asked in a confused voice. Ororo pointed out the window and looking Bethany saw a stone memorial out on the grounds with an eternal flame set in front, Ororo continued speaking.

"Our founder professor Xavier, created this school as a haven for mutants. Us 'teachers' who educate, train, and protect the students were dubbed X-men by the kids. Bethany nodded her understanding and turned back toward the headmistress. When _**BAMF, **_suddenly the room was stiffled with sulfurous blue smoke the two women coughed their discomfort. Ororo's eyes clouded over and a gentle air current picked up and danced around the room blowing the smoke out of the windows. Bethany was a little impresssed and she remembered that Anna had said Ororo was called Storm. Ororo placed her hands on her hips and looked at the bashful blue skinned mutant.

"Kurt you do realize there is a door here, right?" Ignoring the question Kurt scowled at Anna and Remy.

"Why didn't anyone tell me she was here?"

"Didn't have the time." Anna answered without missing a beat. Kurt nodded and turned to Bethany without hesitation he stepped up to her and wrapped her up in a firm hug. Taking comfort from the hug Bethany closed her eye until she felt stares. Opening her eyes Bethany saw Ororo, Remy, Anna, and Logan watching them unabashidly. Bethany felt her cheeks heat up a little and cleared her throat breaking away from him Kurt looked her up and down.

"I'm so happy to see your safe." He looked and saw the small purse at her side and frowned.

"You didn't bring anything else with you?"

"Yeah, Remy's curious 'bout that as well." The southerner spoke up. Bethany looked at her shoes shyly and shook her head.

"My whole house was up in flames, I was to scared to stay there to see if anything survived." Logan stepped foreward with a bit of suspiciton in his eyes.

"Why didn't you stay and talk to the police?" Bethany looked at him with obvious stage fright.

"These guys have the police in their pockets, I can't trust them." Remy snorted.

"You can't trust anyone on a government payroll." Logan was still staring hard at Bethany, and it was making her panicky. Kurt stood in front of her and took a defensive stance.

"That is enough Logan, Bethany has had a tough day and is obviously tired out. So if no one minds I'm going to show her to her room." Without another word he put a guiding hand on Bethany's back and ushered her out of the room. The others watched them walk away with stunned expressions. Kurt rarely if ever got upset, and it was even rarer for him to get angry. The tone he'd used before excusing himself was an oddity that left them reeling.

"Okay," Ororo started regaining her bearings. "Well I think she seems like a decent woman. What do you guys think?" Anna waved her hand like she was in school before answering in a slightly bored tone.

"I'm sticking with what I've said from the beginning, and I can't feel any deceit or bad intentions coming from her." Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, only traded a few words with her myself, but you can tell. Woman ain't got the heart to willingly hurt anybody." Everyone then turned their heads to Logan who had been silent in the background, but now he had to give his opinion. Shrugging his shoulders he answered in his usual matter a fact way.

"I agree with you guys. She smells on the up and up." Ororo clapped her hands in punctuation.

"Great then there are no objections. She'll stay at the mansion until she can straighten herself out." As the others turned to leave the office Logan's voice halted them.

"Your neglecting one thing. If she's not setting a trap for anyone, then there really is a dangerous group of mutant haters out there. Willing to burn a civilian house to make a point, that could be dangerous for us, we need to ask her about them." Storm nodded her head considering.

"Your right Logan, but later. Tonight let the poor woman rest, I've got a feeling her and Kurt have some catching up to do."

**There's a new chapter for ya. I think I'm starting to get some steam built up for this story now. Next few chapters will show Bethany adjusting to the mansion. There may be some fun Anna Remy interaction too.**


	9. Question and More Questions

Bethany could feel her hands shaking as Kurt lead her through the mansion, trying to distract herself from her panic she looked at Kurt. This place definatly had an effect on him, he stood just a little bit taller here, and he smiled at everyone they paced. However while the kids seemed to comfort Kurt they just made Bethany nervous. How would they react to her once they realized she was human, it seemed like enough of a concern to voice aloud.

"Kurt will me being here be a problem? I mean I'm human." Kurt looked at her startled as if amazed she would entertain such a thought.

"Of course not Bethany, Anna herself thought she was human when she first came here and she fit in well enough. Why would you think that?" Bethany flashed to the intimidating wild looking man that had greeted her.

"Well that man, Logan didn't seem to like me very much." Kurt made a phhst sound through his fangs.

"That has nothing to do with you being human that's just Logan, he doesn't like anyone at first. Just stick close to Anna or Rouge and he'll be a little friendlier at least." Bethany nodded feeling a bit out of it not even asking who Rouge was.

"KURT!" both Bethany and Kurt whipped there heads around to see who had cried out. Looking Bethany saw two people that couldn't be any more different than night and day. A tiny pretty Asian looking girl with a pixie cut of black hair and wearing a bright hot pink t-shirt. Following her was huge boy, tall and brawny but with a young boyish face and neat cut hair. He looked very strong but his smile was gentle and friendly. Kurt's face lit up in a bright smile when he saw them and the girl through her arms around him without hesitation. The boy was more subdued giving Kurt a friendly clap on the shoulder. Watching the scene Bethany stood to the side awkwardly not knowing if she should introduce herself. But luckily Kurt took the desiction out of her hands.

"Bethany Hunter this is Jubilation Lee, and Pitor Rasputin they're students here at the institute." The girl named Jubilation came forward without preamble.

"Also members of the 2nd gen X-men, but call me Jubilee and Pitor well you can call him Colossus." The boy waved her off and said in a soft voice that still bore a hint of a Russian burl.

"Either one is fine I assure you miss. Welcome to the Institute, forgive Jubilee she tends to come on a little strong." Jubilee put her hands on her hips and stared down the boy that had to be 2 feet taller than her.

"I do not come on strong!" Without skipping a beat she turned back to Bethany. "So lady what brings you here." The blunt question and the girls barely contained energy broke Bethany's composure and she let out a laugh. Jubilee looked a little put out.

"Why is it after meeting me people giggle?" Pitor looked at her with sympathy and explained calmly.

"You inspire happiness in others Jubes." Kurt chuckled himself at Pitor's words and answered Jubilee's question.

"Bethany is a friend of mine, she'll be staying with us for awhile. Now if you'll excuse us I'm showing Bethany to her room." With that Kurt steared her back down the hallway and glancing back over her shoulder and saw Jubilee giving her a thumbs up with a little wink. Turned back around hoping not to show a trace of blush on her cheeks.

"That is a friendly child." Bethany remarked dryly. Kurt chuckled into his fist and nodded his head.

"Dah she is veally something." They stopped in front of a door and Kurt waved it open dramatically for her. Walking in Bethany looked around, the room was built for comfort and decorated warmly. Looking at it she felt tears in her eyes again. Turning around she wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders hugging him briefly before releasing him.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Sticking your neck out for me. Guess this makes us even." Kurt smiled at me but made a brushing off motion with his hand.

"Please Bethany we are friends, neither of us needs to make things 'even'." Bethany smiled at him and he looked down with bit of a purple stain on his cheeks.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to get settled, breakfast is normally about seven in the morning." With that he strolled out of the room politly shutting the door behind himself. Now that Bethany was alone with her thoughts the only thing she longed to do was lay out on the comfy new bed and sleep. So that is exactly what she did, and it was a very welcome reprieve.

_With Kurt_

Kurt allowed his mind to wander as he walked back down the corridors of the mansion. He knew that he'd have to apoligize for the way he spoke to every one back at the office. It just made him so angry that Bethany had to loose everything, and then face accusation here as well. It reminded him to much of himself when he escaped the circus. When he reached the front lobby he saw Anna and Remy sitting together in front of the tv. Anna spied him and immediately perked up.

"Hey Kurt, hows she doing?" Kurt smiled wirly, Anna had been wonderful to his new friend through all this.

"She seems like she'll be okay. But she is vesting now." Anna nodded in response and then elbowed Remy in the ribs. The said Cajuns head snapped up and he addressed Kurt with a put out tone in his voice.

"Yeah, uhh. Remy's sorry for bein' so tough on your lady friend. Just bein' cautious ya know?" Realizing that was the best he could do when it comes to an apology Kurt smiled and accepted. Then all of a sudden Remy stood up and reached for his coat.

"Well with that I'm off." Anna blinked looking confused.

"off?, off where?" Remy shrugged not really looking concerned.

"Just to run a few errands, Remy'll be back late chere no need to wait up." With that he walked out the front door without a glance back. The door shut with a click right as Logan walked into the room dusting himself off from the latest danger room program. Logan looked at Anna's dejected look and had to ask.

"What's wrong Anna?" Kurt took a seat and offered his ear to Anna's discomfort as well.

"He's been doing that a lot lately. Taking off with little to no explanation getting back late a night or early in the morning. I'm worried he's gone back to thieving." Logan looked at her seriously and asked drily.

"You want me to talk to him." Kurt looked at him with a worried look and remarked.  
>"Logan, you 'talking' to someone it usually ends in someone 'aving a bruise." Logan shrugged.<p>

"Well, I've been itching for an excuse to tangle with Gumbo in the danger room." Anna chuckled under her breath.

"I just hate not knowing and I'd ask him about it but he's never in one place long enough." Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a reassuring voice.

"Don't vorry Anna, I'm sure that it vill be fine." The girl nodded and sucked in a breath before slapping on a business like face.

"Right enough about my little problems, we need to talk about these people that attacked your friend." Logan nodded in agreement at that.

"I don't think we'll need to worry about those clowns coming here, if they even think to come here. But the girl may need to worry about going back. For now it would be best if she settle her affairs over the phone." Kurt nodded absently then snapped his fingers (pretty neat considering he only has three).

"Bethany's going to need things, she has nothing but the clothes on her back." Anna reassured Kurt without a second thought.

"The girls and I can loan her clothes that fit well enough. Tomorrow we'll take her shopping, it'll be fun to introduce her to Rogue Kitty and Jubes." Kurt grinned flashing his fangs.

"Actually she's already run into Jubilee." Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

"O'boy how'd that go?"

"She laughed." Anna let go her own giggle at the dry observation.

"Well then I think she fit in well enough here. If you can handle Jubilee you can handle anything."

**Please Review**


	10. Planning Surprises

The next week went by fairly quickly Bethany spent time making herself useful. Mostly she helped Storm with grading, and a few small repair projects that didn't need Logan or Anna's attention. She didn't get to see Kurt very often because he was busy running German lessons with the students. One of her favorite things to do was watch the Danger Room sessions. Watching Anna and Gambit were probably the best to watch because they were the only couple that loved to fight each other. The two of them would go at each other like they were out for blood, but still managed to laugh at the end.

Bethany was currently watching them run hand to hand drills, she'd never been very athletic but she wished she could hold her own like Anna could. The door to the observation platform whooshed open and Bethany looked behind herself and saw Logan marching up. He silently stepped up beside her and crossed his arms as he watched alongside. Bethany was less uncomfortable around Logan these days, he wasn't aloof he just didn't waste a lot of breath with words. That suited Bethany fine, she wasn't going to risk irritating the man, she just gave him his space. It seemed he tolerated her well enough and she was content to leave it at that. So it was a big shock when he broke the silence.

"What do you think?" She glanced at him then looked back at the one on one going on.

"They're both very impressive, but I don't know much about fighting." Logan nodded before answering.

"Neither did Anna when she first showed up." Not offering anything else Bethany allowed the conversation to fade into silence. Logan took a drag of his contraband cigar and made a sound in his throat.

"So, I better get down there, if I don't smack Gumbo around a little bit I feel like I'm going soft." Beth giggled softly as Logan shucked off his jacket and went into the elevator that took him down to the combat level. **BAMF** Bethany jumped a foot in the air and placed a hand on her heart.

"Kurt you can't keep doing that to me!" Kurt gave a puckish grin as he bowed his head dramatically.

"I do apoligize liebling. I just thought I vould keep you company." They looked out at Anna who was currently beating back both Logan and Gambit with unexpected ferocity. Both of our eyes widened at the sheer anger that the girl was using as she fought them, so much so that the two were actually working together to keep on their feet. Bethany cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Is it just me or does Anna seem a little overly aggressive today?" Kurt nodded his head and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ja, but she 'as been acting out. Things 'ave been tense between her and Remy." Bethany crossed her arms and asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I wonder why that is?" Kurt shrugged and explained how Gambit had been leaving lately without explanation, and how it was worrying Anna. Bethany just listened and nodded occasionally with her arms crossed. Kurt realized that Bethany had been awfully quiet and glanced over at her.

"Bethany I can see it in your eyes, please neither Anna or Gambit are happy when others meddle in their affairs."

_later_

Gambit was just rooting through a duffel bag getting ready to go out. When he turned around he about gave himself a heart attack. There in the doorway was Bethany Hunter leaning casually against the door jam.

"Goodness what you sneakin up on Remy fo'?" Slowly Bethany stepped forward without a word and closed the door behind her. Gambit looked at her suspiciously until she was dead in front of him and busted out laughing.

"Okay Gambit tell me what your planning." Remy cocked an eyebrow convinced the woman had lost her mind.

"I don't understand what your getting at girl." Still giggling to herself Bethany held up a small velvet box. Eye's widening beyond belief Remy looked in his bag which was laying innocently by Bethany's arm.

"Did you just thieve a thief woman?" Without answering Bethany took the box and slowly opened it and then had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. Because in the box winking at her was a three carat oval diamond set in a white gold band that was surrounded by at least twenty tiny diamonds. It looked like it would sparkle and catch light even in the dark.

"Oh, my Gosh Remy Lebeau. Your going to propose!"

"Hush woman!" Remy pleaded while looking around to make sure they weren't over heard. Bethany didn't notice she was to busy smiling and then she audibly 'ohh'd' as she started to piece together all of Remy's strange behavior.

"That's why you've been leaving all the time, you were making sure everything went perfectly with the ring. I mean something this rich looking has to be a custom job. And you were away all those times all night long because you were going to Anna's parents house to ask for their blessing. And you haven't been grouchy and distant because your doing anything illegal, it's because you've been nervous." Sighing Remy took the ring box from Bethany and said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, yes, and yes okay are you happy." Bethany nodded still with a big smile on her face. Running his hands through his hair Remy took a seat and Bethany took the one next to him.

"Frankly though Remy's more nervous about the actual proposin'. Remy tried his hand at marriage before and it didn't end to happy." Her smile actually softening Bethany put her hand in a gentle pat on Remy's arm.

"It'll be okay Remy. You love Anna, right?" Not even wasting a minute to respond.

"Of course, Remy love that woman. That's the problem, Anna deserve a betta man then me." Nodding her head Bethany gathered her thoughts before responding.

"And this proves that you respect that. I mean you've stopped thieving, and you've gone out of your way to get her parents approval. As long as you didn't steal the ring you shouldn't have any problems." Her eyes narrowed briefly and she glared at him.

"You didn't steal the ring did you Lebeau?" Remy physically recoiled at the thought.

"You think I would disrespect Anna by trying to put a stolen ring on her finger." Putting up her hands in mock surrender, Remy actually let out a chuckle.

"Well, Bethany Anna seems to like you so maybe you can help me. How do you think I should propose, like where should I take her?" Taking a moment to think you could see the light bulb come on when she spoke.

"Take her some where that's personal between the two of you. Propose to her in private before you tell everybody else." Remy went real quiet obviously thinking very hard then slowly a slightly maniac grin covered his face.

"I got it." With that he was off muttering to himself leaving Bethany giggling to herself.

"Lord help you Anna Bailey."


	11. Camouflage

_the next morning_

Every one was in the dining room munching on breakfast. Bethany was sitting next to Kurt talking and Anna was chatting with Logan all in all it was a pretty calm morning at the Xavier Institute. Until Remy came in practically dancing and singing some song in Cajun that no one could understand.

"Morning everyone. And good morning to you my beauty." With that he dropped a quick kiss on Anna, who was quiet surprised.

"Well what's gotten into you this morning Remy?" With his smile still a mile wide Remy stood at the table and addressed everybody.

"To answer your question I've had an epiphany. With all the work we've been doin' lately we all deserve a vacation." At those words everybody stopped in the middle of bites, and words to just stare at Remy who seemed to revel in the attention.

"I've made arrangements for us to be stayin' in the Big Easy for the next five days." With that everyone snapped out of it starting with Storm.

"Remy that's very generous but I don't think we could all do that. This is a boarding school even though it's summer we have students here that need us here." Still brimming with happy energy Remy nodded.

"Yes I've thought of that and what is wrong with the older kids playin' babysitter for a bit. Put Pitor, Rouge, and Bobby in charge." At that Logan nodded his head in contemplation.

"Not a bad idea the kids could hold the fort for a while." Storm looked ready to argue but Logan interjected.

"Look Storm they ain't exactly kids any more. We need to start treating them like X-men eventually or they're never gonna learn." Everyone stopped again to look at Storm since as Headmistress she had final say. The lady rested her chin on her hands and looked at everyone in turn before smiling slowly.

"Sounds like fun." The staff let out a collective cheer at the idea. Even Kurt was smiling at the thought, the only one that wasn't was Bethany. As the breakfast dispersed Kurt sidelined her and gently took the dirty dishes from her hands.

"What's wrong Liebien? Aren't you excited for the trip?" Bethany looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I just assumed that I would be staying here." Setting the dishes in the kitchen sink Kurt looked at her incredulously.

"Why would you think that?" Voice dropping a bit in embarrassment Bethany took a moment before responding.

"It's just that you guys don't really know me. I mean who takes someone they've just met on vacation?" Kurt was already shaking his head before she even finished.

"No No Liebien don't try to do s'hat. You know s'hat you are more s'han welcome to come." Since her eye's were still downcast Kurt put a gentle finger under her chin to lift her head.

"Come, at least consider it a present from me for every s'hing you did for me." Meeting his gold eyes for a moment Bethany finally sighed and nodded. Kurt's smile widened and he drew Bethany into a brief hug. Because of the short notice Bethany needed to go shopping for the trip, so without further ado she made her way to the local mall. Back at the mansion Kurt was down at the lab talking with one Hank McCoy. Since the Professor past away he'd been making periodic visits to the institute. Right now he was studying a small device under a microscope with Kurt looking on with wonder.

"It's an incredible thought Herr McCoy, but do you s'hink it is actually possible?" McCoy glanced at him from over his glasses and nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"Well theoretically it's very possible, after the trouble this little gizmo has caused in the past it would be nice to see some good come out of it." Kurt nodded absently looking off in the distance. McCoy looked at him with a wistful smile as he asked.

"So you ready for a few tests?"

_a few days later Bethany's Room_

Bethany threw a button down shirt into the suit case that Storm had lent her. Earlier in the week she'd gone shopping with the girls. It was quiet fun, after Jubilee stopped trying to press her personal style onto her. As she continued to pack there was a light knocking at her door. She called over shoulder as she considered which shoes to take.

"Come in." The person didn't respond but she heard the door open and close behind her. Turning around Bethany saw a man she hadn't seen before. He was tall and slender with tan skin and wavy black hair, very handsome. His smile was bright and charming, but also familiar in some way. Bethany realized that she was staring and felt her cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry, you caught me by surprise. Can I help you." The man took her hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles. Stunned into silence Bethany watched as the man looked like he was about to burst into laughter. Then he did burst and laughed long and loud, that laugh sparked Bethany's memory.

"Kurt!" Putting a hand on her heart Bethany sank onto the bed in shock. The man who was really Kurt composed himself with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry Bethany, I just vanted to surprise you. Look at me, isn't it amazing!" Still getting her breath Bethany did a second glance at the man in front of her. Looking closer you actually could tell it was Kurt. His eyes were the same shape and hair the same curly black. Also his face was the same shape, sharp cheekbones coupled with a strong nose. The only thing that was out of place was the fact that his skin wasn't blue. She was a little disappointed to see that his usual gold yellow eyes were now a dull shade of brown.

"It's certainly different Kurt." Bethany responded diplomatically.

"Ja, very different indeed." Kurt said as he studied himself in the vanity mirror. He was still grinning from ear to ear like a child on Christmas.

"Kurt how did this happen?" Turning back to her with a grin Kurt held up his wrist and she saw what appeared to be a watch.

"S'he doctor he built it for me. He said s'hat it vas originally a power suppresor. Now it is my image inducer." Standing up Bethany looked at him closely.

"So this, is just an illusion?" Nodding his head he came up to her and held out his hand. Taking it in her own, sure enough while she saw four fingers she only felt two large ones. Getting a firmer grip on her hand Kurt pulled her to the door.

"Come, Liebein I'm taking you to town for lunch." Feeling her cheeks heat up Bethany allowed herself to be pulled.

"Um, why?"

"Because ve can!" Kurt remarked sounding slightly giddy.

Not fifteen minutes later Bethany and Kurt were sitting in a small diner waiting for their food to be delivered. Kurt was almost funny to watch, he was looking at everything with wide fascinated eyes. He was reveling in the ability to walk through the restaurant without causing a scene. Although he did seem to enjoy the waitresses flush when he flashed her a charming smile.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" Bethany teased the mutant. Nodding enthusiastically Kurt was still ogling his new pale skin. But he must have heard a bit of a tone in Bethany's voice and asked.

"Vhat is wrong, you don't like s'he new me?" Bethany gathered her thoughts before answering.

"Well I'm glad it makes you so happy, but Kurt this isn't a 'new you'. This is a camouflage your wearing over the 'real you'." Kurt nodded with a frown falling on his features.

"Yes, but veally who cares. I can walk in s'he street now vithout being followed by screaming."

"I Care!" Bethany was shocked at the forcefulness of her own voice. The man across from her was equally stunned.

"Kurt you shouldn't need to camouflage yourself. You deserve to experience things like everyone else, without changing who you are." The man across from her looked like he was struck by lightening, then gave a shy smile.

"Vhat I vouldn't give for the world to look through your eyes Bethany." Without thinking Bethany spoke back.

"I wish I could be looking at your true eyes right now, they're beautiful." Instantly both people at the table froze, one from embarrassment the other from surprise. Slowly Kurt reached across the table and took Bethany's hand in his.

"S'hank you, Bethany..."

"Beth!" A loud voice interupted and Bethany's head whipped around to see who had called for her. When she saw the man her heart skipped a beat, it was Jim. The sauntered up to their table looking like the king of the mountain. As he approached he had his arms out slightly as if to give her a hug. When he saw that she wasn't going to stand he dropped them.

"I was worried about you Beth, you disappeared without a word." Bethany was to terrified to utter a word back to him. Luckily Kurt was there to take the reins he stood up with his shoulders back and held out his hand.

"So you are Jim, Bethany 'as told me about you." Eyes widening like he had not see him sitting right there Jim gave his had a shake.

"Yeah that's me. Beth hasn't mentioned you at all." Kurt just gave a lopsided grin.

"Vell I'm no one of consequence (yes that is a princess bride reference). But s'he name is Kurt Vagner." Bethany stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Actually Jim Kurt and I were just about to go so, bye." Stepping to the side slightly Jim gave her an empty smile.

"You know Bethany you should thank me for smoking out that little infestation at your house. It was done in time, before your pretty little head got poisoned." Feeling the panic come back and tears welling up in her eyes Bethany ran out of the resturant. Jim turned to watch her run out, but was hindered by a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Kurt Wagner giving he such a furious look it made him take a step back.

"It vould be vise of you leave s'he lady alone." With that he released the man and walked out after Bethany. The young woman was in the near by park sitting on a bench, her head was in her hands. The poor girl looked like she was about to start sobbing. Gently Kurt knelt in front of her and took her hands away from her face.

"Bethany, it is going to be alright. I promise." Still shaking Bethany shook her head as tears tickled down her cheeks.

"No, no it's not Kurt. Jim followed me here, he's crazy. He'll track me to the mansion and hurt someone."

"No lebien, he vill not because I von't allow him to. I promise I vill protect you." Glancing around Bethany could see there was no one else in sight, slowly she reached to his image inducer and clicked it. So now she was looking at Kurt's glowing eyes and she grinned halfheartedly.

"There you are."

**I know it seemed like I was never coming back, but I need to finish this one. Next time you'll see the return to New Orleans and what follows. The emotional scenes are still difficult for me, but I think I did my best. Please Review, and if your still reading this. God Bless You.**


	12. What a Woman Wants, and Deserves

The first impression Bethany had toward New Orleans was Hot, with a capital 'h'. As we exited the terminal Remy took a deep breath of air.

"Ah, smell that New 'Rleans air!" Logan sniffed and replied

"Yup, cheap tobacco and bad shrimp." Anna gawfed at him loudly.

"How would you know Logan, with that cigar, how can you smoke that in this heat?" Logan shrugged un-caringly. Storm was on a phone to check on the kids, again, and Remy was looking for their ride. Bethany was just counting her blessings that she choose the light cotton sundress that was blowing around her legs. Looking around she was startled out of thought when Kurt gently took her bag.

"Zhe car is here Liebien."So numbly she followed and then stopped in shock when she saw the 'car' was actually a limo. One by one they all climbed in enjoying the fresh blast of air-conditioning.

"What the Hell cajun." Logan stated simply as he helped himself to bottled water in the fridge. Remy just smirked as he replied.

"Wait till you see da hotel Remy booked." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Really Remy this does seem like a bit much." Remy's smirk widened. Bethany was chewing her lip nervously staring into space. Storm patted her knee comfortingly.

"They'll be fine Bethany, we've taken every possible precaution." Of course they were talking about Jim and the Institute. The older kids had been briefed and drilled continuously until the moment they left, on what to do if the world went to crap.

Remy wasn't kidding about the Hotel and really it warranted a capital H. It was ridiculously glamorous, all marble and classic elegance. Bethany even spied Logan sniffing a complementary cigar that was offered to him at the door. Sneaking up to Remy's shoulder she whispered.

"Seriously this is a bit much, even for you." With his omnipresent smirk he replied.

"No such thing darlin."

The next few days were like a whirl wind to Bethany. Jumping back and forth between sight seeing, shopping, bar hopping, and music listening. When she got a moment to breathe Bethany began to wonder when Remy was finally going to propose. Then on their last day in the city Remy pulled Bethany aside.

"Okay, tonight the night, you went otta ya way to spoil the surprise so ya might as well help out." Stunned to silence Bethany just nodded.

"Alright tonight I'm treatin everyone to dinner and drinks at this high end jazz club. Before hand you'll keep Ann in her room, make yourselves real pretty. Keep her there till I come get ya." Bethany nodded and reassured the normally cool and collected thief she would keep mum about the whole plot.

_Meanwhile_

Anna, Logan, Ororro and Kurt were in one of the hotels private lounges playing two on two pool. Since things were quite and and they were down by two Anna decided to shake things up. As Kurt was lining up his shot Anna suddenly blurted.

"So when are finally going to ask out Bethany."

"Vhat!" with that Kurts stick swung wide and scratched. Logan and Anna high-five d as she lined up her next shot.

"S'hat vas not fair Anna!" As the girl sunk another ball in the corner pocket she winked at Kurt over her que.

"All's fair in love and war. Although I am genuinely curious." Ororro patted Kurt on the shoulder as he turned away sheepishly. Then he spoke in a quiet tone as though he was afraid the wall really did have ears.

"Bethany is a wonderful woman with a kind heart. She is a wonderful person, but she deserves far better than me." Logan took another drag off his cigar looking at Anna with an amused eyebrow.

"Leave the man alone Anna. Old Kurt is shy around women."

"Vhat!" Kurt looked at Logan indigently. "I'll 'ave you know s'hat I can be quite s'he charmer!" Logan looked sideways at him with a half cocked smile.

"Then what's stopping ya elfie?" Kurt straightened his back proudly and said.

"Not'sing" With that he turned to put away the que and walk out the door. Anna turned to Logan with a raised eyebrow and a droll smile.

"And you accuse telepaths of Jedi mind tricks." The normally composed Ororro let out a burst of laughter.

Walking with his head up high and shoulders back, Kurt was radiating an air of confidence. Then _Smack!_

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry!" Bethany said dusting herself off. Kurt stood there for a moment getting his bearings before he blushed and offered his sincere apologies. Bethany shrugged off the unnecessary apology and peeked around the corner to spy the other three of their group in the adjoining room

"Good your all here. I've been instructed to steal all ladies away to freshen up for tonight. Remy says we're going somewhere nice." The blond gave a pointed look at Logan and added on. "That means you have to wear a jacket Logan." With that she ran back down the hall, not hearing Logan snap back.

"You wear a jacket." Kurt stood in the hall looking after Bethany somehow managing to look relieved and disappointed at the same time. Storm went to stand beside him with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Your right, that is the charm that would steal a princess." Kurt shot her a half way wounded look and walked toward the lobby. Storm followed and observed drily.

"You were right you know, Bethany is a sweet woman. However you were wrong to say you didn't deserve her." Kurt looked down at his feet looking shame faced.

"Vhat kind of relationship could ve have. Vhere one of us must always hide there face? Vhere if the vrong person saw us together she vould be hated and feared as I am. S'en vhat of s'he future, vhat vould Bethany feel trying to build a family with a face like mine?" Stepping back Storm held up her hands in surprise.

"Whoa there Kurt, take it easy. We're not saying you should get down on one knee. Just ask her for a date and see how it goes." Kurt sighed and started to walk away before Storm caught his elbow.

"Kurt, your a good and decent man. When I say Bethany deserves you, its the highest complement that I can give her." At that Kurts camouflaged face actually cracked a sheepish grin, and with that he left her to go to his room.

_Back in the Game Room_

Remy wandered into the room to make sure everyone was where they needed to be, and of course the answer was no. Logan stood there in the room still puffing at his cigar seemingly lost in thought.

"Hey Wolvie, you betta get yourself dress'd. We go reservations to meet." Logan barely acknowledged that Remy had spoke. After a minute he flicked some ash off his sleeve and spoke evenly.

"So your gonna try to make an honest woman of her huh?" Remy froze before his face grew just a touch indigent.

"What about it huh? You gonna tell me that I need your blessin', Papa Wolf?" Logan gave him a pointed look and replied smartly.

"It might help ya down the road, but no." Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he pressed forward.

"Anna's a big girl, she can decide what she wants for herself. You make her happy for some reason. As long as you take care of her I don't have an issue." Remy nodded and felt a bit embarrassed that he was close to feeling touched by Logan's words. Then Logan continued.

"On that note, I still think she deserves better." Remy smirked and nodded his head.

"Yep that is true. That woman deserves better. At the same time, no man out there is gonna love her more than me. So I guess she'll have to settle." Logan smirked back at Remy that took a moment, then seeing there conversation was over left the room. After a moment though he stuck his head back in the room.

"Hey, one more thing. How in the world did you know about me proposin'?" Logan's smirk morphed into a full fledged grin. Popping his cigar in his mouth he walked past Remy and down the hall without one word.

**I'm back, and eager to start writing again. Sorry about the long hiatus, I just couldn't get myself motivated to write. Now though I have new ideas for stories that need finishing, and new stories in the works. Please Read and Review. God love you all!**


End file.
